


Family Ties

by colejules45



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colejules45/pseuds/colejules45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raine and Hayden have been together since birth, literally. No other family, just themselves. It's been lonely, but with a place they can finally call home their whole world starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

Raine had been with her twin sister, Hayden , quite literally since birth. They never were separated for longer than an hour, maybe two. The two of them would work together in complete silence as if they could read each other's thoughts. 

 

Their mother Lisa had died giving birth to them, they were sent right into the foster care system, no one knew their father. Hayden had a picture, Raine had a notebook. These were remnants of a time passed they would never know everything about. They had been moved around and around until they reached the age of fifteen. They never got used to anything, used to the constant packing up and moving on was a close as they got to a home. 

 

Nightmares were normal for one or both of the girls, and that night a particularly bad one got to Raine. She tossed and turned, shaking the top bunk so bad it woke Hayden. Raine had tear tracks down the side of her face as the tremors racked her body. Deep voices were shouting in her head as Hayden threw a pillow up at her to wake her up.  
Hayden slowly crawled up the ladder and poked her sister’s side until she woke up. Raine slowly opened her tear crusted eyelids and her bottom lip trembled. She was as dependant of her sister as Hayden was of her. She held her arms out and Hayden let out a huge sigh as she gently got into the bed with her. Raine burrowed herself against her sisters chest and cried like she hadn’t in a long time. She shook and clutched her sister closer.

 

“It’s okay, Raine, it’s just a dream, I won’t let anything hurt you,” Hayden knew that reassuring Raine that she was safe was the best way to make her feel that way. After about a half an hour she slowly fell asleep wrapped in her sister's arms. Hayden, on the other hand, did not. She lay awake with her eyes on the ceiling, it was the kind that looked like hands had painted it, like the paint was sharp. 

 

Hayden swallowed when she heard her phone buzz on her identical desk to her sister’s. Trying to be as quiet as possible Hayden peeled herself away from Raine’s iron grip and slipped out of the bed. She picked up her phone, hoping the brightness was down, to see three text messages from Scott. Scott McCall, resident boyfriend. They all contained the same basic information; Please meet me outside in 5 minutes please Hayden I love you; of course in various states of text language. Hayden had met Scott the third day of school when his best friend threw a piece of paper meant for someone in front of Hayden and hit her in the head. Scott apologized like she’d been shot and even pressured his friend to apologize by hitting him in the back of the head and saying ‘Stiles, I swear to god.’ A week later he asked her out so politely and with so much nervousness in his voice Hayden asked him why he didn’t just send her a note she could check yes or no to. 

 

There was only one small problem with Scott McCall. He was a werewolf, one that was bitten too. Hayden had barely known him when he was bitten, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t hold a knife to his throat when she found out. Every couple has problems though, right? Just usually those problems don’t include your boyfriend getting blood thirsty around the full moon and maybe also turning into a full fledged wolf whenever he wants, or whenever he gets too mad. It’s like dating the Hulk.  
After a year she’d gotten used to the sneaking out of windows or waiting until after school to meet with him. It was a little Romeo and Juliet of them, but Hayden kind of loved it. There was something thrilling about sneaking around that she loved more than Scott, her heart beating faster when she made sure to lock the door behind her or leave a messy note for Raine on one of their desks. 

 

This time she didn’t leave note, it was the middle of the night, it wasn’t like her sister could do anything while fast asleep. She was very very wrong.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Raine had started to toss and turn when Hayden left and she whimpered slightly when she realized her sister was gone. As soon as she could shake off the sleepiness Raine bolted up and grabbed her moms notebook. She couldn’t stand being here one more day, if she could help that she would. She never told her sister that she had the book. 

 

She darted to their bathroom as fast as humanly possible and started read. She read the last section. Her mom had written a letter to them, one they hadn’t read since they were maybe five or six and had no idea what was going on. She said that if anything had happened to her, that they should write to Ben and find a man by the name of Dean Winchester. Raine now had an actual mission to complete, luckily, he had coded her laptop so well that even her nerd sister couldn’t break into it. She hid her moms diary and pulled out her laptop and started searching, she wouldn’t stop until she dug up enough dirt on this so called Dean Winchester and their older brother Ben.  
After a few hours she found an address and started to throw a letter together for their older brother Ben. He was in the navy now so he couldn’t exactly take care of them. She slammed her laptop closed and went to sleep with a smile playing on her lips.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
When Hayden got out the window she texted Scott to meet her at their usual place. Somewhere in the woods, they didn’t know the exact spot, but they knew it looked over the rest of the town. 

 

Hayden made it there before Scott, or at least she thought so. She stood there for a minute or two before Scott tried to scare her by jumping out. He’d tried that before and almost got stabbed, so he’d decided for the next few scaring endeavors he would stay as far away from her as possible. He still didn’t get her. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Hayden shook her head and smiled as Scott walked towards her.

 

“Yes, but I’m your idiot,” Scott muttered before kissing her. 

 

Hayden leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Why did you even want me to come here?” 

 

“Maybe because I missed you, because I love you.”

 

“Nice try, wolf-boy, but I’m certainly not buying,” Hayden cocked her head at him, raising her eyebrows.

 

“Wendigo. Family, actually. You’d be surprised how normal these people are.” Scott looked at the ground away from Hayden as he spoke. There was one thing he hated more than killing, his girlfriend doing it for him, but there was nothing he could stop Hayden from doing. He let her handle the dirty work, if people got out of hand. 

 

“They’re not people, Scott, they’re monsters. What if they next meal they decided on was your mom, or me, or my sister? I’ll handle it,” Hayden kissed his cheek, “I love you, Scott McCall.” 

 

“And I love you,” but as whenever hunting was brought up, the conversation made Scott uneasy. Hayden was...different, or she was just a hunter. Whatever it was, whatever really made her different, it scared the hell out of him, but it was also the reason he loved her so much.


	2. Escape

When Raine woke up her sister was back in bed and snoring away. She smiled and started to pack their bags. She knew where Dean was and they weren’t staying a minute longer than needed. She threw all of their crap into bags and poked her younger sister (by four minutes) awake.

 

Hayden grumbled and rolled over. She always woke up at eight and never earlier. It was 5 in the morning. Her dark down hair was rumpled and messy. Raine plopped on the edge of her sister’s bed and shook her sister “Hurry up! we’ve gotta go!”

 

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Hayden was blinking more than speaking, yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

 

Hayden sat up and Raine burst into her silent laughter at the sight of her sister. Her short dark down hair looked like Disney’s Prince Charming and her greenish-hazel eyes were glazed over and sleepy. Raine quickly recovered after receiving one of her sister’s half-hearted punches, Hayden was too tired to be actually dangerous, “Shut up. I look better than you ever have.” 

 

“Lies! You know I look killer in my black plaid.” She smiled and ruffled her sister’s hair again. “We’re going to find a man. No more explanation until you get up and get dress and throw anything else you find into your bag. Hurry if you wanna hot wire my car.”

 

Hayden rolled her eyes and grumbled something about how this was way above her sisterly pay grade before she got up and dressed, meeting Raine outside and rolling her eyes again at the car. 

 

Raine was already busy picking away at the lock of her 1969 black Cutlass Oldsmobile Supreme. She had gotten it from one of their aunts and she never ever had gotten rid of it. She cooed and rubbed the hood “heya baby.” 

 

“Oh my god, you’re the creepiest person I’ve ever met. Get in the damn car already, I need coffee.” Hayden tried to keep her voice down while outside, climbing into the passenger side of the car and shaking her head. 

 

"Shut your face. You just don't like my baby." She ran a hand down one of the white stripes on the hood and jumped into her car. She started it and sighed lovingly at the purr "Do ya hear that sis? That is beautiful!" She smiled and pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive. After a while she broke and said "I know you wanna know where we're going so spit it out." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her grumbling sister. 

 

“Okay, where are we going, my queen?” Hayden suppressed a yawn and leaned her head back in her seat, staring up at the sky outside the windshield. 

 

"Thank you my loving little sister. We are going to stop at a Biggersons and eat and discuss our place of arrival and ETA." She smirked and pressed the pedal to the metal as the clock on her dash changed to six in the morning.

 

Hayden sighed like she was annoyed with the whole world and crossed her arms, “I hate that place,” she said under her breath. Six in the morning was too early for burgers; actually, it was too early for anything. 

 

"But, Hay, pie!" She smiled and poked her side and turned on the radio as heat of the moment blasted through the speakers. She grinned and sharply pulled into the parking lot of the Biggersons in the next town. 

 

Hayden couldn’t help but tap her foot along to the music until they got out of the car, the song was catchy as hell. “I can’t argue with pie.” When they were settled in their seats Hayden asked again, “Where are we going? If this is some case or something I’ve already got one back where my boyfriend is, if you didn’t know that’s where I’d like to be right now.” 

 

“Oh crap! Call him now and tell him we’re leaving and not coming back. If he doesn't get here in about 20 minutes we’re leaving and you can kiss his sorry ass goodbye.” She doesn’t mean to sound mean but she doesn’t want anybody slowing them down.

 

Hayden’s eyes widened, “We’re going back, Raine.” It was all she said, because if there was something she didn’t want it was to move around again, they’d just made it somewhere she could stay. 

 

Raine frowned “I am finding our permanent home. Call your boyfriend and if he comes we’ll talk. If the person we’re going to is who I think he is this is a miracle.”

 

“I don’t want a miracle, we’ve been chasing miracles for too long,” Hayden brushed her hair back with her hand and sighed, “I want a home. Like Scott. I want a mom, and a dad, and a dog, or at least a freaking betta fish. I mean, oh my god, I was gonna have dinner with Scott’s family. I want that.” Hayden would have gotten up if she hadn’t been too far from home and hungry. Instead, she bit her lip and tried not to say anything else. 

 

Raine ran a hand down her face and a good deal of her make up came off unknowingly. Underneath were dark circles and her eyes looked dull. “I know, Hay, I know. But I’m offering for Scott to come with you. I can’t leave without you. That would be like cutting off my arm and leaving it here.” She put her open hand in the middle of the table “But, I’m putting this offer up too. If you wanna stay here with Scott you can. But know I won’t be as trustful of you if you come to where I’m going. Okay? Plus I’ll even give you your damn betta fish.”

 

Hayden took Raine’s hand and sighed, “Fine, I’m going with, but I want to know exactly where I’m going.” Hayden took her phone out and sent Scott a text to meet them there, and to bring clothes; that might have been a super weird thing to say, but she really didn’t want to have to go back to his house if he ended up coming with. 

 

Raine smiled and her eyes got a little brighter and she lifted her menu “We’ll talk when Scott gets here. Don’t wanna have to say the same thing twice.” She ordered a bacon cheeseburger, chocolate shake, and oreo pie with a side of fries. She grinned at her sister and slapped her menu down on the table and her dark circles just got darker.

 

Hayden ordered a smaller burger and a coke, staring out the window and waiting for the familiar sound of Scott’s dirt bike. He’d mentioned how he had no idea what they were doing, but he’d be there. When he did show up, Hayden’s helmet hanging from the handle-bars on the dirt bike and his school backpack on his back, Hayden didn’t waste any time in jumping up to hug and kiss him. 

 

“Good morning to you too,” Scott kissed her back and smiled. 

 

“How do you feel about a road trip, wolf-boy?” Hayden leaned her head on his shoulder, grinning up at him. 

 

"I think I'd like that."

 

Raine felt a sharp pain in her heart as she looked at the happy couple and she ducked her head down and her eyes got dark. She hated getting upset but her, things happen. She waited for them to get in and she gathered her info and her battle plan.

 

Hayden and Scott sat down and the table in front of Raine, still holding hands. Scott set his bag down and held a hand out for Raine to shake, “Good morning, Raine,” he said, and Hayden thought about how he could be so cheery this early. 

 

Raine lifted her head and she plastered a fake smile on her face. She gripped his hand tight and gave him a quick handshake “Hey Fuzzball.” She refused the call him anything else and she pulled out her notes and mother’s notebook. “If I’m correct Hay and I are an inch away from finding our dad.” Her smile turned genuine “We are going to Lebanon, Kansas. We are gonna find Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam.” She smirked and gently tossed the notebook onto the table top.

 

Hayden’s hand slipped away from Scott’s as she grabbed the notebook, scanning over the information quickly. “Holy hell.. This is real, right? You’re not messing with me?” If this was real, then the picture in her bag wouldn’t just be of a guy who’d left them, it would be of their father. 

 

Scott didn’t know what to say, he’d always known about Hayden’s parents, he’d just never expected anything like this to happen. He let himself smile lightly, after all, whatever made her happy made him happy too; at least that’s what he let himself believe. Scott knew her father was a hunter, that was how she’d gotten into it, but the budding fear that maybe he wouldn’t be proper boyfriend material was creeping through the cracks in his happiness for her. 

 

Raine nodded “I looked him up and my green eye is clearly his.” Scott didn’t know about her blue one and their brush with a huge fire. They had been messing around in an old barn when Raine lit a match and dropped it when it had grown too hot. Flames roared and an angel had possessed her. When it left it changed her right green eye to a stark blue. She smiled and took her sister’s hand “Hay I would never lie to you about something like this. And I wrote to Ben and when he gets released we will meet up. Please, Hay, this could finally be our real dad.”

 

Hayden let out another sigh, hard enough that Scott put his hand on her shoulder. “We’ll see. Don’t get your hopes up.” Just as Hayden finished talking their food got to the table, Scott didn’t order anything. They ate in silence, partly because they were eating fast, partly because they were all thinking. 

 

Raine finished and got another shake to go and paid the bill for them. After her sister’s comment her excitement had dimmed and she stormed to the car, “Who ya riding with, Hay?” she half heartedly snapped and her shoulders sagged.

 

“I think I’m gonna ride with Scott for a few,” Hayden looked down as Scott handed her, her helmet, looking apologetic, “but we’ll be right behind you.” Scott nodded before putting on his helmet too. 

 

She nodded and yanked open her car door then slamming it shut, she sat behind the wheel and turned her radio on so loud Scott and Hayden could hear it clearly behind her. Panic! at the Disco was roaring through the speakers and she sped out of the parking lot sucking down her chocolate shake with a smile this time. This drive was gonna be fun.


	3. Arrival

Raine loved the wind blowing through her hair as song after song  
blasted through her speakers. She squealed like a little girl when her favourite song came on. “Eye of the Tiger” pounded out of her car and to the couple in the dirt bike behind her. They had about three more hours before the reached their destination and she had blown through two shakes and a rootbeer. 

 

Hayden was sure her sister couldn’t see that she was shaking her head, but she did it anyway. Scott was laughing under his helmet, and he was less stressed than he had ever been. 

 

Scott McCall had always been the kind of kid that protected others. He was a tiny asthmatic with an affinity for Star Wars, but if anyone said anything about his best friend he was there. It only made sense that he was an alpha now, with a pack of wolves that depended on him. He’d left Derek in charge, they’d be fine for the week, or two. 

 

Raine was full out belting the song and dancing while she was driving. She may have swerved a bit but this girl drove her car like it was her arm. She giggled and put the pedal to the medal and after a few more songs they were crossing the border of Kansas. She beamed and saw they had half an hour left of their drive.

 

Hayden was surprised she hadn’t fallen asleep yet, she always seemed to be put right to sleep by a ride in the car. Apparently holding on for dear life to your werewolf boyfriend doesn’t put you right to sleep like the sound of an engine does. Other than that, it was a great ride. It wasn’t her first time on Scott’s dirt bike, but this was way longer than a ride to the movie theater or bowling alley. 

 

Hidden behind the fun drive, there was anxiety for the thought of meeting Dean. This guy could be their only family they had access to and that carried a large weight. 

 

Raine slowed down and pulled into another Biggerson’s to gather how they would greet Dean or possibly break in. She parked quickly and got and leaned against her hood. She grinned and waited for her sister and Scott. Her foot wouldn’t stop tapping as her positive energy seemed to leak through her pores and the sun seemed to shine brighter. Raine had always been open to the idea of a dad somewhere. She knew she would have any problem connecting to him. The only thing she was worried about was if he was still alive. Her mom had written about her and Dean. If the man was still alive he would in his late thirties. She was absolutely ecstatic to meet the man who helped create her and her twin.

 

Hayden rolled her eyes at the other Biggerson’s, she was so done with this place. She took of her helmet and raised an eyebrow at Raine, “Okay, okay, what are we stopping for?” Scott stayed on the dirt bike, he waved once at Raine. 

 

Raine smiled “We aren’t going in.” She turned to Hayden, “How are we gonna greet these men. Scott, these men are the hunters of hunters. They have hunted practically everything on the planet. We can knock or break in. What do you wanna do?” She grinned.

 

“Knock,” Scott and Hayden chimed at the same time, and there were the fears that something bad would happen to him again. 

 

“Ugh! You guys are boring!” Raine pouted and climbed back into her car “Park at least two blocks away. We’ll walk there. Meet up at their driveway. See ya.” she peeled out of the parking lot and raced them to the address.

 

Hayden shrugged and pulled off Scott’s helmet to kiss him, “You think she’ll notice if we’re a few minutes late?” Hayden smiled against his lips.

 

Scott laughed softly and smirked, “Yeah, I think she will.”

 

Hayden fake frowned and pulled his helmet back down, “Fine.” She got back on the bike to follow Raine to wherever this place was. 

 

Raine parked about a half mile away in a walmart parking lot. She got out and started her hike to the mouth of the driveway. She stood under the dark shade of the tree and waited for her sister. She peeked down and saw the most beautiful car next to her baby, a black 1967 Chevy Impala. She knew right away that that was Dean’s car. She grinned and begged to god that her   
sister would get there soon before she walked over and hijacked that beauty.

 

Before Raine could do anything stupid Hayden grabbed her by the back of the shirt, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Scott stood behind her, holding in a laugh. 

 

“Hay! Do you see that beauty or are you blind! She is sooo pretty!” Her different colored eyes were huge with excitement and want. “A 1967 Chevy Impala! Rare… That is so Dean’s car.” She dug up the nerve and started to walk down the driveway.

 

Hayden sighed and let go of her sister, “Not yours.” The comment about Dean stung a little for reasons she didn’t know yet. 

 

She turned her head and grinned at her “May not be mine but I am so gonna get behind that wheel.” She sauntered up to the door and rapped on it hard and sharp. She heard a pair of guns cock and her grin gave the Cheshire cat’s a run for its money. Dean slowly opened the door and Raine looked up “Is a Mr. Dean Winchester here?” She asked innocently.

 

Hayden ran after, when she got there she hit Raine in the back of the head lightly, “You seriously--” and then she looked up. It was the guy from the picture. He was a little older and the light in his eyes wasn’t quite the same, but it was him. She couldn’t breathe. 

 

Dean slowly nodded and tiny little five foot Raine beamed “You knew Lisa Braeden right?” At Lisa’s name his face turned pale and he backed up a step “She was our mom and she said that you’re our dad. I have a twin named Hayden.” She flicked her bangs out of her blue eye’s way and Dean took a sharp intake breath and she spun to Hayden “Say hi!” She smacked her sister’s shoulder. 

 

Hayden was so out of it when Raine hit her she grabbed her sister’s arm, “Oh, god, sorry. Hi, I’m Hayden. Also, Raine, too much information. Does not commute. Maybe you should’ve waiting a second before telling the random guy our life story,” Hayden said, turned fully to her sister with a forced smile. 

 

Raine blushed and ducked her head a bit and mumbled “Shut your face.” She turned to Dean and quietly said “That beauty of a Chevy Impala is yours right?” She didn’t want a lot of people to know she loved cars.

 

Hayden crossed her arms and huffed. Scott could hear her heartbeat and more than anything he wanted to go over there and make her happier. Sadly, werewolves and people with guns did not mix. “I didn’t come here to talk classic cars, Rai. Also, where the hell am I?” 

 

Scott gave her a small smile from a safe distance and a small thumbs up, she rolled her eyes at him, but it did lift her spirit a bit. 

 

Dean nodded and closed the door. Raine sighed and put her forehead against the door “Crap.” She groaned and she could hear arguing from behind the door. After a few minutes it was suddenly jerked open and she stood straight and her eyes met with the tallest person she had ever met “Eeep.” she quietly whispered and the man extended a huge hand “Please come in.” she nodded and grabbed Hayden’s hand reassuringly and darted past him. 

 

Hayden waved at Scott when she was pulled in the house, mouthing at him that she would be back for him. The house (was it a house?) was awesome. That was the word that best described it to Hayden. Shelves and shelves of books lined the walls, Hayden was in heaven. “Woah,” slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

 

Sam smiled “You like books too then?” he asked. Raine had sat down at one of the tables and Lisa’s diary was on top. Her hand rubbed over the clasp like it was her anchor. 

 

Hayden placed a hand on Raine’s shoulder and nodded like it took most of her strength to reveal something about her personality, “Sure,” Hayden shrugged, not letting too much emotion show on her face. 

 

Raine leaned into her hand and pulled Hayden into the seat next to her. She pushed her chair closer and sighed at the contact before whispering in her sister’s ear “Hay, I’m terrified.”

 

Hayden didn’t have any encouraging words for Raine at this moment, but she did sit down and nod. “So, where’s Dean?” Hayden leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, shrugging at the tall guy, “and who are you?” She looked him up and down. 

 

Raine hooked her fingers through her sister’s. “I’m Sam. Dean’s younger brother.” He said quietly “And Dean is probably getting a beer.” As soon as the words left his mouth there was the tell tale sound of a fridge closing. 

 

“Any chance I could get one too?” Hayden smirked before getting an elbow to the ribs from her sister which caused her to say, “It’s a joke, oh my god,” Hayden rolled her eyes. “Just trying to lighten the mood,” she muttered. 

 

“That’s a lie. You so wanted one,” She elbowed her back and grinned. Dean walked in and her smiled disappeared and her eyes flicked to the floor. She went silent and bit her lip.

 

Hayden kept herself looking around, recrossing her arms and looking at Dean. She could see the vaguely similar eyes they had, and that Raine definitely had his nose, but otherwise she could still pretend he wasn’t theirs. 

 

Raine looked up through hooded eyes and lightly chuckled. Didn’t get my height from him. She thought and her different colored eyes twinkled. She sat up and chuckled at her own joke, covered her mouth and mumbled the joke into Hayden’s ear.

 

Hayden smirked and looked surprisingly like Dean. She quickly changed her smirk back into a face that didn’t reveal anything. Raine was going to ruin this by making her laugh. “Are you just gonna stare at us, or..?” Hayden raised her eyebrows at Dean and tilted her head slightly. 

 

“Fine.” He sat down and took a swig “So how did you two find me?” “That would be courtesy of me.” She had a shit eating grin on her face. She leaned over and whispered in her sister's ear “I obviously didn't get my energy from him either.” Dean looked upset at their whispering.

 

Hayden looked at her sister and rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Rai,” but underneath it there was a smile. Raine was still funny. “Sorry,” Hayden said, turning back to Dean. After a moment she remembered the picture, she dug in her pocket and pulled out the picture of Dean and Lisa, placing it on the table in front of him. 

 

Dean’s eyes turned sad and he ducked his head. When he spoke his words were gravelly and low “Where did you get that?” Raine -out of reflex- put her hand out for him and bit her lip when she realized what she did. She couldn’t take it back now. She just had to wait.

 

Hayden shook her head and gave Raine a look that said what the hell do you think you’re doing you idiot, but she didn’t do anything. “I’ve had it since I was born, it’s the only crap I ever saw of you, of her. Hell, I didn’t even know Ben existed until my sister told me.” Hayden tried not to let her anger take her out of this, but she couldn’t hide it from her voice. 

 

Raine slowly slid her hand away. “Hay, calm.” she smiled lightly “What we’re trying to ask is if you’re going to turn us away or are you going to let us stay?” She turned to Sam, her uncle, and a small smile played on her face.

 

“Raine..” Hayden said quietly, “you didn’t say anything about staying. This is crazy.” She huffed and slumped her shoulders. “I have Scott, I have a place. Dude..” 

 

“Fine! Go with Scott! I just don’t wanna go back there…” She ducked her head and Sam turned to Dean and he nodded.

 

“Raine, Hayden, where were you guys before you found us?” 

 

“Hay, wanna answer Sam?” Raine snapped at her sister.

 

Hayden crossed her arms and shook her head, “No. Screw this.” she stood up and slammed her chair back in it’s place, “This was your idea anyway.” She stormed outside, where she felt like she could finally catch her breath. Hayden didn’t talk to Scott yet, he looked at her alarmed. She took a breath and looked up at Scott. Her emotions were a huge bundle of everything and she felt like she might explode. 

 

Scott could tell she was upset, and instead of saying anything he just wrapped his arms around her. “Stay,” Hayden said into Scott’s chest, holding onto his jacket.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Scott tried to calm her down, kissing the side of her head. 

 

When Hayden walked out Raine flipped her the bird and her head fell into her hands and she tried not to cry. Barely audible she said to the brothers “Do you have a firing range?” she looked up and her face was a mix of anger, sadness, and betrayal. They nodded and led her to it. She grabbed a gun and just let it rip. Target after target she hit. She grinned and blew the smoke off the barrel “Now to go yell at my twin,” she tossed the gun down and started to head towards the door. 

 

Hayden and Scott must have stood there for at least fifteen minutes, Scott didn’t mind if it calmed Hayden down; and it was comforting to have her there, he’d become accustomed to her scent, it was a little bit like heaven just holding her. When Hayden let go of him, he let go of her, but not without kissing her. “Next time, I’m bringing you in with me, wolf-boy.”

 

Raine was losing her steam and she was panicking “What if she left with him! What am I gonna do!?” she kept running her hands through her hair and hyperventilating. She slowly got light headed and passed out. Her head hit the floor hard and Sam and Dean rushed to try and catch her. 

 

“This is by far the weirdest day we’ve had in a long time,” Sam said, holding Raine up. 

 

Hayden and Scott went inside, Scott staring around with his mouth open, while Hayden only cared about finding Raine, “Raine! If they’re currently trying to kill you I told you so!” 

 

She was lying on the table with the map. Her eyes closed and hair fanned out around her shoulders. The circles around her eyes were sharp and her breathing was shallow. Sam and Dean sat next to her their eyes open and nervous when Hayden walked in. They didn’t know how she would take her passed out -possibly concussed- sister.  
Hayden let go of Scott’s hand, her eyes widening. “What the hell did you do?!” She looked between Dean and Sam like she wanted both of them gone. 

 

They threw their hands up and explained what had happened to her. Raine’s brow furrowed and she -embarrassingly- started having one of her nightmares. This was a bad one about the uncle that had taken them in. He was abusive and mean, he didn’t really care.

 

Hayden, without a second thought, shook her sister awake and was there for a shoulder when Raine needed it. That was them, always there for each other even when they were mad or upset. 

 

Scott smiled lightly looking at them, really, really, trying to ignore how many weapons were in this place. He waved small at Dean and Sam, but he didn’t say anything else to them, he just stood rocking on his toes and waiting to no longer be the mystery that was with Hayden. 

 

When Raine was calmed back down, Hayden turned back to Scott and smiled at his smile. She assumed that for now Scott only needed a name a reason for being where he was, “Um, this is Scott, my boyfriend.” He waved again, this time with more a smile and little hello.

 

Dean mentally had already assumed his role of their dad. His eyes narrowed at scott and waved him to sit in a chair. When he sat down, he pulled out the weapons he used to test people. He splashed holy water and chemicals on his arm. He used bronze, the demon blade and silver. At the silver blade Scott’s arm hissed and burned. 

 

Dean whirled on Hayden “A werewolf?! Really?!” 

 

Raine held her hands up “Whoa! Dean! He’s cool. He’s not gonna kill us all.” 

 

Hayden stepped in front of Scott, and he looked ready to attack someone if needed, “He’s fine. I swear. I wouldn’t be with him if he wasn’t.”  
Sam stood in the back with his hand on his knife, just in case. 

 

Raine put herself between Dean and Scott. Her eyes grew dark and her voice grew low and rough “Touch him and Hay and I will let every monster know where you two are.” 

 

“Raine,” Hayden shook her head, she didn’t think like that. Scott took hold one of her hands with the arm that wasn’t bleeding. “Scott’s an alpha, but he hasn’t hurt anyone. He’s under control, and his pack is too, I promise. They’re good people.” 

 

Dean looked to Sam and he nodded. They put their weapons away but Raine refused. He may be her dad but if he is a threat to her little family they will be gone at the drop of a hat. She turned to Dean “So what’ll it be? Do you want us here or no? We can leave. In my 1969 black Cutlass Oldsmobile Supreme.” She smiled at the thought of her baby.

 

“I swear sometimes she loves that car more than me,” Hayden muttered. Scott would have smiled if he wasn’t so stressed. Hayden let go of Scott’s hand and looked at the cut on his arm, it would heal but he was going to need a bandage. 

 

Raine looked Dean in the eye and he jerked his head to the hallway, indicating that Sam follow him. They started debating and a few lines drifted back to the girls “She’s a sharp shot!” and “They're what? Fifteen?” The trio heard a huge sigh and “Fine!” 

 

The brothers walked back and Dean nodded “You guys can stay but you have to help on hunts. Not just sit on your asses.” 

 

Raine nodded back and looked to the door “Can I go get my car now? Please?”

 

Hayden was more concerned with Scott’s arm at the moment, it looked like it hurt, or course Scott swore it didn’t thinking it would only make Hayden more angry. “You have a freaking first aid kit, it’s the least you can do after that.”

 

“I’m fine, Hay, it’ll heal,” Scott protested, but he knew there was really nothing to be done there. Hayden was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met. 

 

Sam went to get a first aid kit, leaving Scott and Hayden sitting at the map. When he returned, Hayden fixed Scott up enough that he wouldn’t have to hold his arm and kissed him on the cheek. “Much better,” she smiled.

 

Dean nodded and Raine was gone in a flash. She ran to her car and drove her baby back. The group in the bunker heard the rumble of her classic car and she hopped out and tore open the bunker door “Hay! Get out here now!” she screeched. Someone had keyed her car with weird symbols. She didn’t know it them but they were enochian and they said some pretty crude things. 

 

Hayden stood up when she heard her sister and ran outside, Scott right behind her, “What even is that?” she was confused, it didn’t look like anything she had ever seen.   
Raine was crying and running her fingers over the scratches “I don't know! I just want it off my baby!” Dean and Sam ran out and saw her pretty car all keyed up. 

 

Dean walked over and crouched next to her “Raine, that enochian. It’s the language of the angels. I can call my friend Cas to translate.” 

 

“I dont think I wanna know.” She choked out.

 

“Thought so. Want me to help you fix it? I can see you love your car as much as I do mine.”

 

She nodded and wiped away her tears. The next few hours were spent fixing and hiding the ugly scratches. When they finished Raine hugged him and smiled “Thank you! This was Mom’s car when she was my age.” He smiled sadly as they walked into the bunker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they return to the bunker Hayden was on Scott’s phone, “Thank you Sheriff Stilinski, but I think we’ll be fine. Don’t send Jordan all the way here.” Scott chuckled as Hayden paced with a smile on her face. 

“Are you sure, Hayden? I would just feel better if you two weren’t alone.” Stilinski’s voice came through the phone as Scott motioned for it to be on speaker. He had the same worried tone as his son. 

 

“We aren’t alone. Tell Stiles to stop worrying and do the same yourself.” Hayden was trying to be comforting, these people were like her family. 

 

“Hold on, Malia wants to talk to you,” there was a sound like someone had dropped the phone on the other end and the voice turned to female. 

 

“Hayden? Hayden? You there?”

 

“Yes, Malia, I’m here.” 

 

“Have you ever had pineapple and ham on pizza? It’s soo much better than deer.” Malia sounded like she was yelling a bit to be heard over the phone thing. She was still relearning how to be human and hadn’t quite mastered cell phones yet. It was mostly the amount of yelling she did. 

 

Scott and Hayden both couldn’t help their laughs, “Yes, it’s great.” Scott hid his head in Hayden’s shoulder so Malia couldn’t hear him laughing. Somewhere in the background you could hear Stiles say that she was making progress. 

 

Raine walked in with Dean and blinked “I’m gonna go find a room and crash.” She turned to Dean and yawned “Do you have a room with bunk beds? Hay and I sleep in the same room.” She rubbed her eyes and blinked slowly. 

 

Dean nodded “Room 300. Down the hall.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiled sleepily “Hay will you carry me?” her bottom lip jutted out and held her arms out to her sister.

 

Hayden handed the phone back to Scott after saying goodbye and taking her stuff from Raine’s car. She kissed Scott lightly and took Raine to bed, only to come back out later. 

 

Scott stayed on the phone until Stiles had to sleep, he stayed until Derek actually said something, a gruff “Stay safe” without any other explanation. The whole time Dean was staring at him like he’d done something that had personally offended him. When Scott finally put the phone away Dean started to talk. 

 

Dean leaned forward on the table “So how did you and Hayden get together? And why in hell are you a werewolf?” He frowned.

 

Scott swallowed, this was the part he didn’t like and he was worried he might break his phone he was gripping it so hard, “Hayden was in my biology class, and I asked her out after my best friend accidentally hit her in the head with a ball of paper he was trying to throw at Greenberg. Oh, and I got bitten by this crazy werewolf guy because me and Stiles, he’s that best friend, were looking for a body. His dad is the Sheriff and stuff and nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills, I’m sorry I told Stiles I wanted to stay home anyway I mean we had lacrosse tryouts the next day and I wanted to sleep but he said I was always bitching about how nothing happens..And I’m rambling..great..” Scott had pretty much just told the guy his whole life story on accident. 

 

Dean nodded “I’m fine with you dating my daughter but you are gonna stay in the room next to mine. You gotta take a piss you let me know. Gonna take a shower? Fine. Let me know. You wanna try to sneak out of your room? I’ll kick your ass. Got it?”

 

Scott nodded profusely, “Yes sir.”


	4. Why Can't We Just Have a Normal Morning

Raine was starfished on the bed and snoring. Her hair sprawled everywhere. Of course she was on the top bunk but she tossed and turned and fell off the bed. “Shit!” She yelled and rubbed her head. Her hair was everywhere and she giggled as she felt the large bump.

 

When Raine fell it woke up Hayden with a start, but she started laughing when Raine did, “What are you doing?”

 

“I fell out of the bed and there is a huge bump on my head!” she howled with laughter and her hair looked like a mess. Sam and Dean heard the commotion and ran down to their room. They tore open the door and saw the twins dying of laughter.

 

Hayden’s head was in the pillows, laughing so hard she thought she might pass out. She couldn’t even speak she was laughing so hard. 

 

Raine stood up and walked over to Dean “Look at the bump! It’s HUGE!” She laughed again and tears were streaming down her face. Scott appeared behind the huge men and Raine pushed between them and put his hand on the bump “I fell outta bed!”

 

Hayden looked at Scott, happy tears streaming down her face. It might have been all the drama of the past day, but this was hilarious. Now even Scott was laughing.   
Raine had been laughing so hard that she fell down and she saw stars. After a few minutes she whispered “I fell outta bed.” Her head swam and she passed out again.

 

When she woke up she was wrapped in Hayden’s arms and she kissed her sister’s forehead. She peeled her sister off of her and walked to the showers. She loved the water pressure and the steam. She finished up and toweled off. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked back to her room.

 

When Raine woke up Hayden woke up too, only she wasn’t excited to get out bed. Eventually she realized that if she didn’t get up at one point in the day Scott might get himself into trouble, he wasn’t that great at talking to people who intimidated him. 

 

It took Hayden at least ten minutes to find his room, it was next to a room with a closed door; number 11. Scott was fast asleep, holding his pillow to his chest. His t-shirt was messed up and Hayden could see the tribal tattoo on his arm. Hayden sighed and climbed into bed next to him cuddling up to his side, he was like a werewolf heater, helpful in the bunker.

 

Scott was spurred awake by the movement and the freezing cold hands of the girl that had joined him. He blinked blearily, confused as to where he was until he saw Hayden. 

 

“Morning, you,” Hayden smiled at him when he turned to face her, his hair severely messed up. She placed a kiss on Scott’s cheek, before he could grab hold of her for morning cuddles. If there was one thing about Scott you should know before dating him it was that he was a cuddler, majorly. He pressed his face into Hayden’s neck while she tried to push him away smiling. 

 

“I don’t wanna get up,” Scott was barely audible, as most of the sound was directed towards the bedspread. 

 

Hayden laughed softly, pulling his hair back from his face and lifting his head up, “Said the alpha werewolf who is in charge of a group of living wolves.”

 

Scott kissed Hayden and didn’t even try for a comeback for that one. That might have been because she was right.

 

Raine walked into their room and pulled out some jeans and a plaid shirt. She threw the clothes on and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She grinned and swiped on some makeup. She walked out into the kitchen barefoot and stretched. She started to make breakfast for the sleeping bunker.

 

She started to make waffles, eggs, bacon, and coffee. She was placing all of the made food in the oven to keep it warm. With her hearing problems she wouldn’t be able to hear if anyone came near her. She had a list of things she needed and a hearing aid topped it. She had been saving up for a while. Luckily she only needed one for her right ear. She hummed Hey Jude and cleaned up after herself. After she was finished she grabbed a pot and a spoon and started to walk down the bunker halls. She banged the spoon against the pot to wake everyone up. 

 

“Get up! Up! Up! Up!” She shouted and banged louder.

 

Scott and Hayden were startled into full wakefulness by Raine’s idea of a wake up call. It was one of the first times Scott had ever seen Hayden startled by anything.   
Raine pounded on the door “You two better be decent ‘cuz I’m opening up!” she threw open the door and grinned at them “Mornin’” 

 

Dean bolted up gun drawn and safety off, Sam doing the same. The two had blanked about the girls being there and pressed the guns to Raine’s back. She grinned “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” she chuckled.

 

Hayden rolled her eyes, Scott now hiding under the covers like the brothers might not see him, “Guns away,” Hayden stood up and brushed her brown hair away from her face. “Thought we could have a nice freaking morning,” she muttered.

 

The brothers grumbled and tucked the guns away. Raine smiled and clapped her hands once “I made breakfast!” she sang, picked up her pot and spoon and walked back to the kitchen.

 

She placed the plates on the table and poured coffee. She knew how she, Scott, and Hayden liked it but not Sam and Dean so she just left the coffee filled cups in their places black.

 

When everyone had left the doorway and Scott and Hayden weren’t so crowded Hayden kissed him, pulling the covers off of him and telling him to get dressed in the nicest way that can be said. Scott just thought she was adorable and told her the same thing. 

 

Hayden went back to her room to find something, settling on jeans and a henley Scott had loaned her and she had never given back. It barely smelled like his cologne anymore, but if she needed anything else she could just steal it. It was way too big on her, the red sleeves went over her hands, but it was comforting in a place she wasn’t used to yet. 

 

She met back up with Scott outside of his room, she could see the smile he was barely hiding when he saw her outfit. With Scott’s hand in hers, Hayden walked with him to the kitchen/dining area. If anything her sister’s eyes and the judging of the brothers only makes Hayden more happy he’s there with a hand to hold. She wanted to show them how wrong they were. 

 

Raine plopped down and sipped her coffee, starting to eat. She was giving her twin and Scott the silent treatment for them being in the same bed. She refused to look at them and was praying to god that Scott wouldn’t scent mark her in front of her dad and uncle. She dug into her waffles and grinned at how good they tasted. Dean and Sam started to eat and were shocked at her cooking skills. She grinned at them and took her plate to the sink. She enjoyed the silence. “I’m gonna go read and then probably see about going to school.”

 

She plopped back down in the chair since it was a rule in the orphanage to wait at the table until everyone else finished.

 

If this wasn’t the most awkward breakfast ever, Hayden didn’t know what was. She sat next to Scott, trying to keep a little bit of a distance since they’d all had guns pointed at them this morning. Hayden’s head shot up when Raine said something about school, “right, yeah, sounds cool.” She waited until the dust settled and then cleared her throat, “Speaking of school, Dean, Scott plays lacrosse, he’s actually one of the team captains.” 

 

Scott threw her a look that said abort mission, please don’t talk about me I don’t want to die and ran a hand through his short hair. Hayden continued.  
“He’s actually keeping his grades up, as an alpha werewolf, and junior in high school,” Hayden gave Scott a thumbs up, like it’s your turn, go for it buddy. 

 

“Hah, it’s um, it’s nothing, I just um, yeah,” Scott could barely come up with anything to say. He might have let his eyes glow red if he wasn’t in so much control. 

 

Raine chuckled at his awkwardness and yelped when Hayden kicked her shin. She glared at her sister. “Screw you.” she snapped and Dean turned to her confused. “So you wanna know about our school participation. I’m in mainly honors classes and I synchro skate passionately.” She glared at her sister and folded her arms over her chest. She glared at Scott and they were basically the same scent, it was like they were one person. She hated when he did that to the two of them.

 

“Yeah, alright, I kill monsters,” Hayden leaned back and tilted her head, crossing her arms right back. 

 

“Oh! So scary! What the hell do you think our dad and our uncle do? This doesn’t faze them you idiot!” She was in a pissy mood and she sat up and slammed her chair in. She tore out of the room and grabbed her keys. The roar of her engine tore through the bunker. 

 

She pressed the pedal to the medal and turned her radio up. She screamed in anger. She hated how happy Scott and Hayden were. 

 

Raine ended up at a little park a couple miles away. She got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She sat on the swing and gently moved back and forth as the breeze whipped her hair around. She sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm down. She put earbuds in and drowned out the world.

 

Hayden dropped her head on the table with a sigh. “Is she always like that?” Dean asked.

 

“She’s...yes she’s almost always like that,” Hayden said, still not lifting her head but moving her arms to rest on the table under her head. “Can I go back to bed now?”

 

“You have to talk to her,” Scott rubbed his hand along Hayden’s spine when the brothers got up to clean the dishes, “then we can go back to bed.”  
“I hate you,” Hayden turned her head to look at Scott.

 

“Last time I checked you loved me.”

 

“Yeah, well I hate you. And I love you. You’re so confusing.”

 

Scott didn’t know what else to say, but he put his head on the table next to hers, “Go talk to your sister. There’s no I in pack.”

 

Hayden chuckled and pulled Scott’s face to hers to kiss him, “I’m taking your bike,” she rolled her eyes and stood up, Scott right behind her.

 

“I’ll be here..trying not to die.” 

 

Raine stood up and got in her car. She drove down to the board walk and grabbed her wallet before she got out.   
She walked down the water worn planks and let the water tangle her hair. She walked down to the ledge and leaned against it. She breathed in and sighed. She always loved the water. 

 

She walked down to a small lake side restaurant and sat down at the bar. She ordered a root beer and a cheeseburger, her music still blaring in her ears.   
Raine pulled out her phone and opened up her contacts. She looked at his name and groaned. She had weaseled his number out of her sister when she and Scott. She only has his need for emergency situations. At the moment she considered this an emergency situation. She knew she would regret it as she pressed the call button.


End file.
